Always, Always
by Fang's penpal
Summary: Max and the others meet a new flock! How will they react? What adventures will insue? Will that damn voice ever leave max alone?
1. Chapter 1

Always, Always

Disclaimer: I don't own any of James Patterson's characters, but I do own my characters.

Split Personality: Way to state the obvious, Idiot!

Oh, would you shut up!

Split Personality: I'm not the _crazy one!_

_-_- Oh well, on with the story.

Split Personality: Don't you ignore me!!

(Cable's POV)

"Gambia, stop chewing on that! Valcon, can you help me with Gam- oh, for Pete's sake Pierce, get down from that tree! Stat, could you get- oh, where'd Stat go? STAT!!!"

It was so hard to keep up with five mutant children and a dog these days. A fire breathing, flying, talking mutant dog to boot. We trudged through a deep misty fog somewhere in the black lands, or that's what Pierce, the only 13 year old in the flock, called it. We were shrouded in a thick, shadowy fog, illuminated by the moonlight. I heard Stat jump down from a tree. I turned, infuriated, to Stat, who had an I-didn't-do-anything look on her face. I sneered at her, and turned back to face the clearing.

"Cable, why can't we fly?" Asked 5 year old, Pixie, who was the sweetest little girl I've ever known.

"Because, Pix, the Erasers are sure to have choppers. We can't risk it."

She sighed.

"Well…. This sucks." Commented pierce.

"Don't remind." Stat groaned

"Fine, maybe I won't!"

"Fine!"

"I will you two just shut up!!" I yelled, tired of there constant bickering.

"Fine maybe I will…."

"SHUT UP!!!!" As I finished yelling, out of nowhere, an apple, about the sizes of my fist, dropped from seemingly above the tree and hit me directly in the head. "Yowww! Ok, who did that?!"

(Max's POV)

My palm's were sweating, and I was having another Max-sized headache, but I kept up the pace any way. What was I running from, you ask? Erasers, 3.0. Their wings had been shortened to be more arrow dynamic, so flying was out of the questions. They also had giant horns and saber-tooth tiger fangs. I ran faster than I ever had in my life.

"Hurry, up in that tree." Fang shouted, pointing up to a tree.

We all scurried up the tree, where the Erasers ran right past us.

"Yes!" The Gasman shouted. " Out smarted those sons of female dogs yet again!"

"I suppose we should climb from tree to tree, y'know? To stay off the ground and stuff." Fang suggested.

I reluctantly obliged. I hated climbing trees, but I didn't think we should stay on the ground.

I tried to climb from the tree we were on to the other, but broke the branch under me and began to fall. I started to scream, only to be caught by Fang. Fang's so sweet and so- hey, was I just thinking about _Fang _in that way?! Oh my god! I did!

_Don't hide it Max, you know you like fang._

The damn voice again. _Listen voice. I don not like Fang in that way!!_

_Sure you don't max…._

_I don't!_

Just then, we heard some one yelling from under us.

"SHUT UP!!!!"

I was so startled I nearly slipped from the tree, and an apple fell out of the back pack I was carrying.

"Yowww! Ok, who did that?!"

(Cable's POV)

I looked up at the tree in annoyance and curiosity.

"What was that?" Hark, another 14 year old, asked.

" An apple… in a swamp…." I started up the tree, deciding to investigate.

Ok, so before I continue, I'm going to review every member of the flock so there's no more confusion.

Cable (me): Boy. Age 14. Assumed role: Leader

Hark: Girl. Age 14. Assumed role: Secondary Leader.

Valcon: Boy. Age 14. Assumed role: Navigator, deciding where we go.

Pierce: Boy. Age 13. Assumed role: Class clown

Stat: Girl. Age 12. Assumed role: Computer wiz (shocking, isn't it?)

Pixie: Girl. Age 5. Assumed role: Main factor of cuteness.

So that's us. Anyway, on with the story.

I 'm nearly up the tree, when I receive a blow to the face by some one's combat boot.

I fell, and landed on my back with a loud thump. "I'm pretty sure there's some one up there." I remark as I pull my self up off the ground.

Suddenly, a boy with dark hair leapt down from the tree and landed right in front of me. Upon seeing my wings, me gaped.

"Your…. another flock!" He commented, totally surprised.

"Yea… no duh." I remarked sarcastically.

A girl with long dark hair jumped down from the same tree. "Hi… I'm Max. Maximum

Ride."

(Max's POV)

Oh no… he's climbing up now! What do I do, what do I do? I was so aggravated, I shoved my boot out of the bushy part of the tree let it crash into his face. What do I do _now?!_

(Fang's POV)

Max is totally breaking down. She just her foot in this random guy's face! Geese.

Me, being the cool, quiet and collected one, jumped down to meet the strange guest. What I met down there was a big surprise.

I landed on the ground, only to find the boy had wings! I gaped. So much for cool, quiet and collected…

"Your…. another flock!" I managed.

"Yea… no duh." The boy remarked, obviously not as surprised as I.

(Max's POV)

After hearing what Fang said about them being another flock, I gathered myself and leapt down from the tree.

I landed in front of the boy whose face I had kicked in. Not knowing what to say, I dumbly remarked; "Hi… I'm Max. Maximum Ride.

How dumb is that? It would been better if I had said "The names Ride…. Max Ride." Like James bond. And I probably should have said sorry about the about his face….

Ok, first chapter is done!

Please review! Reviews are like little eggs that hatch into ideas! Wait, what? I should probably shut up, shouldn't I?

Split Personality: Yes, you should.

Oh, shut up!


	2. Chap 2 :

**Chap 2: Yay!**

**Split Personality: Thanks to:**

**EdwardAddict**

**SamanthaFantasyFan**

**Yascarocks**

**Split Personality: For reviewing my story**

**What do you mean?! It's my story!!**

**Split Personality: Suuuure**

**-- …… What ever, on with the story!**

(Cable's POV)

Max Ride…. I feel like I've heard that name before… oh well.

I took Max's hand and shook.

"So, look's like where stuck together." I said, with a half smirk.

"Yea, we probably should probably stick together form now on."

"No, I mean, my _hand_ is stuck to the sweat on your palm." I took my hand away from hers; sweat dripping from each of our hands. " You should see some body about that."

She had a look of embarrassment on her face. "Sorry…"

We all got acquainted, and I could see immediate friendships between flock members. Gambia and Total, Valcon and Iggy, Hark and Max, Pixie and Angel, Pierce and Gasman, even me and Fang. All was going well. That's when they attacked.

At least eight erasers jumped out from between the trees, looking even more gruesome and deadly than before, but Max looked puzzled.

"What happened to eraser 3.0?" She whispered to Fang.

"A failed experiment." Said a cold, hard voice from in a tree.

Max did an immediate 360 to turn to the voice. "Ari."

"Didn't make past two hours. I see you've met the others."

"Oh, ok! So now where not your main concern! Where just _'the others'." _I had a way of annoying people that I didn't exactly use sparingly.

"Oh, shut up!" Ari sneered at me.

The erasers were all cackling like coyotes.

"Hey guys." I whispered under my breath. "Up, up, and away."

They all nodded.

"1"

The erasers stepped a forward.

"2"

The erasers stepped a bit closer, all with huge smirks on there face

"3!!"

We all leapt of the ground and shot into the air. I took Pixie's hand, narrowly dodging the pounce of erasers.

"Hurry!" I heard Ari yell. "After them!"

The erasers shot into the air after us.

I shook my head. " Don't they ever learn?"

One flew right at me, which I easily evaded. I then kicked him viciously in the ribs. I heard a satisfactory crunch of bones.

(Max's POV)

The boy took my hand, which I thought was a sign of friendship. I smiled at him.

"So, look's like where stuck together." We kind of half smiled back.

"Yea, we probably should probably stick together form now on."

"No, I mean, my _hand_ is stuck to the sweat on your palm." I looked down at our hands as he brought his away, and sweat dripped from each of them. " You should see some body about that."

"Sorry…" I was thoroughly embarrassed.

We all got acquainted. There were lots of people making immediate friends. Cable and Fang definitely became friends, and I got along with Hark very well. It was a very kosher scene, until they attacked.

At least 8 erasers jumped out from between the trees. It was surprising, but it was the old wave, not the new one.

"What happened to eraser 3.0?" I whispered to Fang

"A failed experiment." It was Ari! I hate Ari!

"Ari." I turned to him with a sneer on my face.

"Didn't make past two hours. I see you've met the others."

"Oh, ok! So now where not your main concern! Where just _'the others'." _I smiled at Cable's sarcasm.

"Oh, shut up!" Apparently Ari didn't appreciate witty heroic dialogue.

The erasers cackled evil. The bore sneers on their faces.

"Hey guys." Cable whispered. "Up, up, and away."

I nodded, so did the other ones.

He started counting.

"1"

The eraser took a step towards us.

"2"

Another step…

"3!!"

They all leapt into the air; I threw Ange up with the rest. Then I took off, narrowly avoiding the erasers attack.

"Hurry!" I heard Ari yell. "After them!"

I quickly dodged an eraser attack from below, then cupped my hands over his ears.

"Don't these guys ever learn?" I heard Cable say, as he delivered a kick to an eraser rips.

This was going to be fun.

**Yay! **

**Second chap is done!**

**Please review!**

**Please?**

**Please???**

**Split Personality: Yea, you better beg!**

**I wasn't begging, I was asking sincerely. Aha!**

**Split Personality: Beggar!**

**Shut up!**


	3. Chapta 3

**CHAPTER 3!!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I got caught up.**

**Split Personality: _Suuuuuure _you did.**

Shut up… 

**Yascarocks**

**SamanthaFantasyFan**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**(Cable's POV)**

There's something exhilarating go 90 straight into an erasers chest. Maybe it's hearing the satisfactory crack of bones. Or maybe it's the high-pitched shrieking of the easers as he drops out of the sky. Either way, it's awesome! I looked around, spotting Gambia cooking a couple erasers. He such a small, sweet dog, you'd never guess he could be the ravenous fire breathing monster he is now.

I also saw Hark kicking the crap out of an eraser. Pixie and Angel seemed to have created these tag team moves. They held hands and spun around, creating a team twister type… thing. I looked over to Fang, who was tearing up Ari. Stat was biting an eraser on the hand… wait, what?? That girl scares me.

I relax a little, knowing everyone's safe. Yep, we've got this in the- oof! An eraser, seeing I wasn't paying attention, had caught me off guard and plunged a fist into my back. It hurt like hell. I wasn't about to let him have the satisfaction of getting another hit in, so I swung around and kicked him in the side of the head. Then, out of nowhere, a screech, similar to what you would hear if you plunged a spike into the leg of a giant hummingbird, erupted from the middle of the scrap. The erasers clutched their ears in pain. Us avian hybrids had a worse sense of hearing, so we weren't affected as wolfs.

We all turned to where the screech had originated from, to meet the eyes of a slightly embarrassed and totally shocked Hark.

"Um, Hark?" I said. "You might want to practice your singing."

"She must have like, a second power, like us." Max commented.

"Um, maybe we should get out of here before the erasers gain consciences." Stat remarked, looking in worried.

"Your right." I said. "C'mon gang! To the Mystery Machine!"

**(At the cave.)**

"Umm..." I said, looking around. "You guys live in the bat cave?"

We had arrived back at their resting spot, surprised to find they were staying the night in a cave.

"Tch, I wish." The Gasman muttered.

"Sorry its not _five star quality, _your highness." Fang said, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"No, it's not that. It's just; we usually sleep out side, like on rooftops. It provides a much easier escape then a closed out area."

"I see." Max said, pondering.

I unloaded my junk out on to the floor.

"Hey, Cable?" Stat asked. "Can I borrow your CD player?"

"No."

"Pulleeeaaase?"

"Bite me."

And of course, being the weirdo of the flock, actually came over and bit me.

There was suddenly a loud crash, and I heard a cold, hardened voice outside the cave;

"Where's Max?!"

**(Hark's POV)**

It was amazing, up there, kicking eraser butt and practicing aerial maneuvers at the same time. I totally kicked the crap out of an eraser with the new kick combo I had created. It was fun creating strings of dive-bombing kicks and roundhouse kicks, and making it all beautifully flow together. I was pretty much the only one in my flock who could do that kind of stuff.

Erasers were surrounding me. Looks like a kick combo won't save me now. I closed my eyes tight, and what slipped out of my lips was so high pitched I had to clamp my hands on my own ears so my eardrums wouldn't pop.

All the ears snapped there heads back and recoiled in pain. What happened?!

"Um, Hark?" I heard Cable say, "You might want to practice your singing."

"She must have like, a second power, like us." I nodded my head. I get a power, one power, and it's to scream really loud. _Man._

"Um, maybe we should get out of here before the erasers gain consciences." Stat remarked, looking in worried.

"Your right." Cable agreed. "C'mon gang! To the Mystery Machine!" Him and his bad humor.

**(At the (bat) cave.)**

When we arrived at the cave, Max beckoned me into a corner of a cave.

"Yea?" I asked as I sat down on a log.

"Do you, y'know,_ like _Cable?"

"Nah. Where like brother and sister. We have worm eating competitions and stuff. I always win." At that, Max looked at me kind of funny.

"Ok, I just didn't know."

"Why?

"Oh, nothing."

It was my turn took look at her funny.

Our meeting was cut short as Iggy ran up to us.

"Guys." He said. "We gotta go!"

Before he could explain, there was a slamming sound Cable flew right over my head, crashing into the wall.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Fine." He said, pushing me aside.

In a totally infuriated voice, he called out; "Ok, which one o' you son of a b-" He was interrupted as an eraser sent Fang flying across the room, and straight in too him.

I jumped up excited for a battle. Max had other thoughts.

"Quick, up through that hole in the roof of the cave!" I reluctantly agreed and flew straight up and out.

**(Fang's POV)**

"Where's Max?!"

Oh crap! It's Ari. He no doubt brought a herd of eraser with him, too.

Apparently Cable was feeling a bit jumpy, cause he practically hit the cave roof when the voice echoed into the cave.

"Iggy, go worn the girls." He reluctantly agreed.

Cable and me put our fist up, ready for anything. Apparently, we weren't ready for the hordes of erasers that poured through the cave opening.

Cable was knocked back by a savage looking eraser. He must gone at least 10 feet! I was soon after knocked back, slamming into Cable, trying to get up.

"Quick, up through that hole in the roof of the cave!" Max pointed up through a hole in the cave, and I gladly jumped through. Stupid erasers. I think I saw the Gasman throw a piece of pie at one! How- hey, wait a sec! That's perfectly good pie he's wasting!

**Chap 3 is done, yay!**

**Review please.**

**Split personality: I'm tired. I don't feel like coming up with an insult right now.**

**Ok, yay!**

**Split personality: You say 'yay' like a girl!**

……………………………


End file.
